


Nukes of Love | Donald Trump x Kim Jong Un

by Vulpis_Writes



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom, Vladimir Putin - Fandom, kim jong un - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I can make this a whole story tbh, Kim Jong Un, M/M, Political, Vladimir is a dick, donald trump - Freeform, end me, jokefic, kill me, kim daddy, why did i do this, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpis_Writes/pseuds/Vulpis_Writes
Summary: Donald and Kim struggle through their forbidden love.





	Nukes of Love | Donald Trump x Kim Jong Un

Donald stepped out of the shower and into the luxurious hotel room he and Kim shared.  It made him ecstatic to think that he was engaged to _the_ Kim Jong Un.  Sure, he was having an affair with Melania, but she could be dealt with later.  For now, Kim lay on the bed, waiting for him. He strode over to the two-hundred-ninety pound man and sat next to him.  He leaned down and they shared a tender kiss. Kim pulled away first, worry perceptible on his features

 

“But Donald senpai, what about Putin?”

 

“Don’t you worry about Vladimir, Kimmy,”  Donald ran a hand through the Korean man’s dark hair, “he’s just jealous of our love.”

 

“Oh, Donny, he’s humiliated us so many times!”

 

Donald leaned down once more and placed a gentle kiss on Kim’s forehead.  “It’ll be okay, don’t worry, the blackmail I have on him is **HUGE**.”  Kim smiled and leaned into the kiss, “You’re right, Donny, I shouldn’t let Putin worry me.”

 

“Now scoot over so I can lay down too!”

 

“Only if you call me ‘daddy’!”

 

“Okay Kim Daddy. Just let me lay down.”

 

They fell asleep in eachother's warm embrace, sharing whispers of passion and love.  All the while, forgetting about Vladimir Putin. However, in the window of the hotel across from where they lay, there he stood with binoculars, observing.  Putin. The corners of his mouth slowly upturn, revealing a sickening smirk and crooked teeth.  As Kim finally fell asleep, he swore he heard Putin’s cackle in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, this has been my very first work on this website. Obviously, this is a joke fanfiction, although I could definitely make a series out of this, it's just too hilarious.


End file.
